1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal, and in particular, to a screen display apparatus and a method for utilizing the screen display apparatus in a mobile complex communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently the rapid development of the information society has required the development of a complex communication terminal, which can support various additional functions as well as the existing voice transmission function. Therefore, to meet the needs of the multimedia era, there is a demand for a mobile complex communication terminal, which can support an image transmission function as well as the existing voice transmission function.
Presently, there are only a few mobile terminals that can be considered mobile complex communication terminals.
For example, a mobile complex communication terminal with a built-in camera is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/540,830, filed on Mar. 31, 2000, by the applicant, entitled “Mobile Complex Communication Terminal for Voice and Image Transmission, and Method and Communication System for Operating the Same”.
Further, a mobile complex communication terminal with a built-in television is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/467,210, filed on Dec. 20, 1999, by the applicant, entitled “United Mobile Phone and Television, and Method for Controlling the Same”.
As stated above, the mobile complex communication terminal supports a moving image service as well as the existing voice call service, so that it requires a high-resolution display unit in order to attract the users' attention. In addition, the mobile terminal is required to display various screens on the display unit.